


A Moderate Thaw

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Aftermath, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jason, Clark helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moderate Thaw

He had become cold, a man whose heart was neither open nor available for negotiation. 

Superman refused to let that continue. Once the time for grief had past, once he knew that a normal human would have begun to heal, even from something like what had happened to Jason, he went and captured Batman from a brooding patrol.

Of course Batman fought him, but when Superman just held him in the Fortress, forcing him to retaliate, to strike out, move into an angry rebuttal to the interest in his life, he knew he was stuck until Superman said otherwise.

The force of that unmoving concern for him broke something. The walls he thought he had built of stone shattered. Under the gentle tones, the worry of his friend, the Bat gave way, releasing Bruce's heart from its tundra of hurt.

And while Bruce talked, it was Superman who held, comforted…and gave the love to begin the salvation of his friend.


End file.
